


Sun, Moon, and Earth

by Laughinganddying



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Also bring me literally dark foxtrot, He's Afro-Cubano, I was just gonna do whango tango but fuck that bring me dark foxtrot, I'm tired, M/M, Oh wwait this is my writing so I guess I do lol, Rare Pairings, So weird Night Circus au, Yas, Yea I don't know why tbh, ahhhhhh, i don't make the rules, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: Whiskey and Tango have been members of the Samwell Haus Circus when they come across Foxtrot.  He's a boy that just doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of the world, he feels out of time, out of place, and odd.  Ringleaders Hall and Murray hire him to redo some of the tents, which really only makes it worse, or maybe better.





	

The first one to notice him is Whiskey.  Whiskey melds into shadows, and knows a chameleon when he sees one.  Their circus always attracts a large audience wherever they go, so really he shouldn't be that interested.  By definition the most interesting things their should be them, since they are the performers, but he leaves that to his partner Tango.  The two do a dance number, while imagery of space covers the ceiling and the side walls.  Whiskey and Tango represent the Sun and Moon, Whiskey's own outfit far sleeker with a silver thread woven into it instead of blatantly white, but Tango opted for a more British cut suit, all golds and warm tones.  The reason Whiskey really noticed the man was that he was looking for where the effects started, where the lighting came from, predicting where they would move into a certain colored light as if he knew the routine, but he couldn't.  Tango always remembers repeats in their tent, far less common than for a headliner especially when that headliner is Jack Zimmerman.

When the man approaches the duo after their performance Whiskey is less than shocked, Tango gets curious as he always does.  When the man introduces himself as Foxtrot, Tango takes a minute to process it before he starts to laugh at their combined initials.  Foxtrot starts to ask them questions as Hall and Murray stride towards them.  They immediately move to shake Foxtrot's hand with an ounce of familiarity, before they explain.  Foxtrot is redesigning and mending certain tents.  The Show has always made a big deal about brand new tents as a rite of seniority and respect.  Hall and Murray actually give glowing praise of the work they had seen from Foxtrot, but Tango passes over it to internally explode in excitement.  

Foxtrot is to watch all the shows to understand the design themes, as well as receive design details from Lardo about past designs, and consult performers about lighting elements and any other effects that may affect fabrics or patterns.  This means this shade of a man is to sit in as the run through their routine for him.  The two share looks of concern, Hall and Murray either told him about the magic they practice in rhythm with their dance, or expect them to hide it well enough that no questions are asked.  The two work under the latter option because Hall and Murray leave to attend to something else.

Tango takes to Foxtrot when he watches their performance alone.  Foxtrot clearly is still astounded by the show after the first time, filled with wonder in a calm smile and wide eyes.  After the second go at it, Whiskey hands over the details of their performance over on a bunch of sheets coalesced on a clipboard.  Foxtrot pulls out his own clipboard of design notes in Lardo's own scrawl, as well as a handful of white fabric swatches, clearly of different materials.  When Foxtrot starts forming patterns and colors and embroidery on the swatches they both look at each other with again.  Those fuckers.

They always meet for approximately an hour and a half a day, most of the tents are staying the same, the only notable changes are for them and Ollie one operating a garden of unmeltable ice statues, the other a fire breather,  Foxtrot says their tents take more time since they need temperature protections.  Whiskey takes it upon himself to help guide Foxtrot around the grounds, moving him between different tents.  Tango constantly makes sure the two stay fed, and drops in on Foxtrot during the day when the circus is closed to talk.

Whiskey feels like a fool when he starts to feel himself blush at the thought of Foxtrot.  They have moved towns again, but their within range enough for Foxtrot to not have any problems. Yet.  Whiskey knew what would happen when he joined a circus, since he always had a hard time forming friendships he figured he wasn't leaving much behind with a nomadic lifestyle.  He loved the traveling, and was better suited than some of the other members since he was trilingual.  Whiskey definitely never latched onto others much, truly Tango had been his first foray into solid companionship.  The last time Whiskey felt his heart beat in his chest loudly had been when he fucking met Tango, but that had been different. There was always nerves in meeting a new partner for the first time, and Tango hadn't made it any easier by over- dressing and surpassing human beauty.  This hadn't even happened before Tango, he had always been told he'd fall in love but Whiskey just didn't.  Apparently now he did though, he was so fucked.  Foxtrot was in his status quo of attraction theoretically though, he was solid, and friendly when he warmed up, with an overall stoic demeanor.  Something about him felt familiar, his hair grown out dark curls, and warm brown eyes, not dark and questioning like Tango's.  They bonded over platanos and Foxtrot even offered to maybe make him a new suit if he wanted.  Whiskey loved his suit, but it felt off, and uncomfortable with the addition of his binder.  He had told Foxtrot, because if anyone could fix this problem it had to be another magic user.  The offer certainly warmed  his heart though, traveling so often made it hard to keep belongings, and the thought was unprecedented.

Tango saw the two form a friendship, and almost felt envy.  It took months working up close and personal with Whiskey for him to smile and joke the way he did with Foxtrot, but when he talked more and more with Foxtrot the envy wasn't over Whiskey, but over feeling left out.  Tango had already had feelings for Whiskey since he joined, but he was able to work regardless, however it was getting troublesome when Foxtrot was just as charming.  They'd be reviewing minor details during a meeting, and he'd just get carried away looking at the two of them, Whiskey was a well-kempt and well manicured guy, it had always been appealing, but Foxtrot exuded warmth.  He proposed tiny details into the stitching that would reflect the right colors, or change the exterior fabric to a tapestry of Samwell's colors and Tangos favorite, mango yellow, and Whiskey's olive green.  Foxtrot even put patterns into the black walls they had that formed question marks and dolphins, two things Tango loved dearly.   He never knew what to say when Foxtrot would do these gestures since they took insane amounts of time and skill, Tango wondered if Foxtrot was trying to impress him as much as Tango wanted to impress Foxtrot.

As a sort of gift, Whiskey and Tango choreographed a Foxtrot routine and designed a new atmosphere to surround themselves in.  Foxtrot was from the region, a dry land locked rural area, and had once mentioned how he loved Ollie's tent since he'd never seen so much ice.  They decided to craft a full blown winter wonderland and a warm fire for Foxtrot to sit by while they dance.  Tango had even suggested maybe they try to teach Foxtrot how to dance the Foxtrot, but Whiskey went wide eyed and shook his head.  Foxtrot would be done designing and fixing all the tents within a handful of days, and would certainly be done with them before then.  Tango knows he's been just as distraught over other situations, but Whiskey looked downright contemptuous at every time keeping item in sight, as if anger could prevent Foxtrots departure.

The last afternoon meeting they were supposed to have was really only to double check that everything was perfectly, so they had more than enough time to gloss over it for the show.  Foxtrot entered the tent with a small gasp turning his head every direction to see all the details of the illusion.  Whiskey carefully guided him to a small seat by the bonfire as Tango wrapped him in a homemade knit blanket before they started to dance.  The pace was fast since that's where the fox part of foxtrot comes in, but they added their own turns and flourishes, some intended for the dance, yet others borrowed from their own masteries, Tango and Salsa.  Foxtrot looked on eyes still wide and cheeks flushed as he watched the two stare heatedly at each other.  Normally he thought nothing of it, they looked intensely into each other's eyes during every dance they did, but here it felt more tumultuous.  Whiskey flipped between teary eyes and vicious sneers, and Tango looked halfway between defiant and confused, as if he didn't know what rule he wanted to break, but he would anyways.  When they finished they turned to him with expectant eyes, and he broke into applause.  Foxtrot quickly made to pull them both into a hug, of which Tango slipped out.  The remaining two parted to stare, as the music fell from the tent towards silence.

"Tango, what's wrong, you two were beautiful together, are you mad at me?"  Foxtrot lead because he had a hunch.  The hunch was possibly wrong, but better safe than sorry.  He had noticed Tango staring at him early into the commission, and had gathered his feelings for Whiskey just as quickly.  The unspoken relationship still hadn't stopped Foxtrot from overstepping apparently.  He tried to remain friends, to not push for more, to not look at either and bring a wandering eye back, but they seemed to always seek him out.  Foxtrot had accepted their extended offers of friendship because it had been easier to say yes to both than to say no.

"Why would I be mad at you, I thought it was obvious. Don't you like Whiskey?  I thought Whiskey liked you too?"  Whiskey now felt like combusting into a million flames, Whiskey was never open with emotions, for this to be obvious. Tango must have known his feelings for him, but he just assumed Tango was willing to never bring it up. Holy Shit.

"Well fuck me Jesus Christ. Really Tony?  Did you need to say that?  Clearly even you don't like me and we fucking live together, why would he?!"  Oh wow that came out. So far out.  Much further than requested really.  The two turned to Whiskey with equal amounts confusion and worry.  Whiskey looked ready to cry, and Tango was flushed with embarrassment.

"Wait can we get something straight, who here has feelings for everyone in this tent?"  Everyone looked up ready to voice agreement that they liked everyone there when they looked at each other.  They all glanced at each other before forming a tight hug.

"So I think the only thing we got straight was that none of us are straight," Foxtrot joked.  Whiskey and Tango just kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's ass is on a goddamn roll. MEEEEEE!!!!!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! jk Only three tonight check in tomorrow for the last two plus also the three tomorrow


End file.
